


Heels.

by Makenzaaay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, F/F, Humiliation, One Shot, Sexual Tension, i believe in the inherent eroticism of being picked on by your school bully, sorry i cant write top dialogue because this is for my own bottom sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makenzaaay/pseuds/Makenzaaay
Summary: toko gets stepped on for almost 300 words.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Fukawa Toko
Kudos: 13





	Heels.

Heels dug into her lower back and Toko's first clear thought behind the haze of nerves and pleasure was that this hurt a lot more than she thought. But then again, Byakuyaa didn't wear shoes like that but Junko Enoshima? _Definitely seemed to make a point to. _The clack of heels followed by an obnoxious laugh was sure sign as any to mark her appearance before her devilish gaze ever showed itself.__

__Or maybe it was just Toko having spent too much time paying attention to the fashionista's movements that recognizing her by sheer, brutal force alone had become all too familiar. Though this was the first time Junko physically tormented her that wasn't a shove into a locker or a yank on her braids to get a reaction out of her. This was real, on purpose and Junko knew _exactly_ what she was doing to her. _ _

__"You like this, don't you?" Junko leaned forward slightly and Toko could only imagine how she looked towering above her. Unfortunately, her face was eye-level with the floor so she couldn't get a peek. Nonetheless, her blurry vision wouldn't do her any favors, glasses having flown off from the initial shove down and she didn't have time to retrieve them before Junko decided she looked better on her hands and knees. "And don't lie either, nerd." A quiet chuckle. "You _haaaate_ that you like it and that must fill you with so much despair, huh?"_ _

__Toko didn't say anything, just let out a soft whimper which made Junko giggle a little louder. Not that she could respond anyway, not before more weight was pressed down and Toko's stomach hit the floor, the gasp leaving her sounding more like a moan than a complaint and Junko's laughter grew in volume still._ _

**Author's Note:**

> i don't condone bullying in any shape or form. i'm just horny. it's 7am when i finished this and i need a nap. also this ship needs more work get on it fandom.


End file.
